Me arrepiento
by Karly Castle
Summary: Un intento de songfic que se me ocurrió mientras espero actualización de las historias que sigo. Basado en la canción "Me arrepiento" del español Alex Ubago, para pasar el rato.


**Me arrepiento**

Un burdo intento de songfic para pasar el rato.

Los personajes no son de mi autoría, blablabla

Canción: Me arrepiento, Alex Ubago

* * *

Ese día el santo dorado de piscis se encontraba dentro de su doceava casa, tumbado en una silla, con la cabeza recargada en la mesa mirando hacia un lado. Dio un gran suspiro mientras colgaba sus brazos a los costados aquel día se había cumplido un mes desde que cierta joven florista había dejado de buscarlo y de estar continuamente al pendiente de él. Ese hecho lo mantenía en gran conflicto ya que hasta ese entonces nunca pasó por su mente el que Agasha realmente desistiera de su interés en él, aunque no la culpaba pues en ningún momento dejó de mostrarse esquivo y frívolo con las grandes muestras de afecto que ella le daba. "Soy un estúpido" pensó dando otro profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos, recordando...

Desde que la conoció previó el terco carácter que se cargaba la joven florista, razón demás para empeñarse en tomar distancia de ella y ser lo más indiferente ante sus insistencias, no se podía permitir la posibilidad de llegar a lastimar a alguien aunque fuera accidentalmente. Pero al paso del tiempo tuvo que admitir que la ojiverde era muy obstinada, no viendo otra salida terminó por aceptar su continua acechanza pero estableciéndole tácitamente algunas reglas; por ejemplo, no podía dirigirle la palabra si se encontraban más personas a su alrededor o cuando cruzaba el pueblo en sus rondas, tampoco podía por nada del mundo tocarlo ya que si lo intentaba sólo obtendría el doble de la distancia que le proporcionaba el santo para seguirlo y por último no podía estar a menos de tres metros de distancia si se encontraban solos. A final de cuentas no es como que el de cabellos celestes le diera suma importancia a la compañía que le proporcionaba la chica, ella siempre iniciaba la plática y era la única que la mantenía, se había rendido tras siempre pedirle que guardara silencio, que no lo siguiera, que no lo buscara... Hubo ocasiones irritantes para el caballero de Athena en las que la joven castaña había aparecido en el santuario exclusivamente para verlo pues habitualmente le regalaba flores de diferente tipo o pasaba a dejarle algún aperitivo preparado por ella o simplemente le dejaba notas escritas con algún pensamiento.

El ojiazul estuvo cada vez más harto de esa actitud quizá demasiado acosadora para los estándares que él manejaba ya que no era nada sociable y no sabía cómo dar o tomar las muestras de interés. Así pues, decidió poner un alto total antes de que todo ese asunto se saliera de control. En aquel fatídico (en ese entonces no sabía que iba a ser fatídico) día Agasha iba radiante de felicidad hacia el santuario, aprovecharía que tenía la entrega de flores para la diosa Athena y le llevaría a su caballero dorado un par de rosas blancas muy especiales que recién había conseguido sólo para él. Ese par de rosas no eran como cualquier otra sino que su tallo contaba con espinas ligeramente rojizas y tenían un color más opaco en el borde de los pétalos formando un semi-corazón, de esta manera esperaba que por fin el santo de piscis se diera cuenta que era lo que ella realmente sentía por él. Tristemente el recibimiento no fue lo que esperaba:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- apenas dio el primer paso dentro de la doceava casa, la voz de un colérico Albafica ya la había recibido.

-Ve... vengo a entregarle la ofrenda de flores a la señorita Athena y también traje esto para usted- contestó la con voz un poco temblorosa al ser tomada por sorpresa. En la cara del peliceleste sólo se percibía el enojo y la irritabilidad que amenazaba con ir creciendo. Incluso ante esta imagen Agasha se atrevió a extender el par de rosas hacia Albafica.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo quiero eso?- preguntó con desdén y haciéndose a un lado en señal de rechazo- No necesito que vengas a dejarme obsequios ni a hacerme compañía y mucho menos pretender que eres algo mío como para atreverte a hacer tales cosas.- el santo de piscis había usado el tono más severo que pudo, su enojo a su modo de ver no era para menos ya que un par de días atrás varios de sus compañeros de batalla se habían percatado de los gestos que la florista de Rodorio tenía con él. Ella había dejado un pequeño postre con una nota en la entrada, a plena vista y a Albafica no le cayó en gracia, mucho menos cuando un par de santos dorados, Kardia y Manigoldo, no dejaron pasar la oportunidad para molestarlo.

-Ya sé que no lo necesita...- respondió la joven cuyos ojos habían empezado a nublarse por las lágrimas que llegaron de golpe ante la actitud del caballero.- Puede que no sea nada de usted y que mis obsequios no signifiquen nada y no los quiera pero me permito hacerlo por gusto. Todo esto es algo que quiero hacer porque en el fondo desearía que viera que la soledad no es la mejor compañía...y que a pesar de ser tan distante sí hay alguien que lo aprecia- continúo diciendo ya con varias lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas.

A este punto Albafica estaba perdiendo la paciencia y antes de cometer alguna locura prefirió darse media vuelta y emprender camino hacía el jardín de rosas envenenadas, realmente no quería escucharla ni saber nada de lo que le estaba diciendo pues era absurdo, cómo podría alguien ser tan insistente ante el gran peligro que representaba él, debía estar totalmente fuera de juicio. Sin embargo fue interrumpido nuevamente por la voz de la joven.

-No crea que cederé…- agregó con la voz más serena e intentando componer su semblante- voy a volver y le juro que volveré a insistir siempre por usted- terminando de decir esto Agasha tomó el par de flores y salió a prisa del lugar . Tras estas palabras el caballero dorado sintió un revoltijo en su estómago, ser perseguido por aquella muchacha no lo emocionaba precisamente. Ante la advertencia no le quedó más que respirar profundo y tratar de soportar los asedios que vendrían después.

Al día siguiente al santo de piscis le tocaban las rondas en Rodorio, desde su camino por el templo se fue preparando mental y emocionalmente para que otro día más la joven florista le siguiera a la distancia antes siquiera de entrar al pueblo. Iba cruzando por un sendero a un costado del bosque cuando escucho el crujir de una rama, sin más se dio vuelta esperando ver a Agasha pero atrás no había nadie, sólo un animalito que había cruzado hacia un pastizal provocando el sonido. Suspiró y continuó su camino esperando percibir a la florista más adelante, no obstante eso no ocurrió ese día, ni los siguientes.

Al principio se sintió en libertad, ya no tenía a esa sombra empecinada en seguirlo día y noche, mas no bajaba la guardia. "Quizá está ocupada con la florería", pensó manteniendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido, a pesar de esa posibilidad sintió cierta preocupación, "también podría haberse enfermado" está vez sintió la preocupación crecer dentro de él, "no, definitivamente debe estar ocupada con los arreglos". Después poco a poco esa libertad se fue transformando en algo diferente, se sentía fastidiado todo el tiempo incluso más que cuando ella estaba detrás de él. Pasaron los días y Albafica empezó a notar el aumento de una soledad, un silencio y un vacío en su interior, no sabía exactamente porqué se sentía de esa manera como si algo le faltara e intentó convencerse de que probablemente sólo era el proceso de cuando pierdes una costumbre y debes volver a la normalidad, en este caso la costumbre era Agasha.

Una semana después seguía sin haber rastro de la florista pero Albafica sabía que ella no estaba enferma (un alivio para él) ni ocupada trabajando en la florería. De algún modo la joven se las había arreglado para dejar las flores del santuario en los momentos en que él no estaba dentro de su casa, así no tendría que pedirle permiso para pasar por el lugar. El pisciniano se enteró de esto gracias a un no muy discreto caballero dorado de cáncer que, a pesar de haber pasado por la fulminante mirada del peliceleste, continuaba con sus bromas y comentarios incómodos. Este le había preguntado si la chica al final se le había escapado pues no había vuelto a ver presentes en la entrada de la doceava casa a pesar de que ella continuaba llevandole flores a Athena. Cuando lo supo, Albafica casi se había quedado en shock, no entendía por qué la florista haría algo así si lo que siempre estaba buscando era su compañía y la menor oportunidad para poder cruzar su camino con el de él. Todo eso era muy extraño y algo no le cuadraba, a pesar de haber tenido una pésima actitud ella le había dicho que volvería a insistir, en resumen no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de parecer?

El caballero dorado no pensaba quedarse con la duda, después de todo lo había pensado y Agasha era la única con la que tenía contacto fuera del santuario e incluso siendo tan frío con ella, mantenía una relación más estrecha que con sus compañeros. Aprovecho las guardias que tenía que hacer en el pueblo para ir a buscarla, quizá se arriesgaba demasiado al ser tan evidente pero debía deshacerse de esa incertidumbre a la brevedad. Lamentablemente al preguntar en la florería por ella, el padre de Agasha le había dicho que se encontraba fuera y sin más explicaciones le pidió que no la volviera a buscar. El caballero se había quedado anonadado ante las palabras del señor, sin embargo eso sólo hizo que quisiera seguir insistiendo, dejó pasar las horas y regreso poco antes del ocaso ya que sin duda Agasha tendría que estar en casa a esa hora. Sin más preámbulos volvió hacía el lugar tocando la puerta pero nadie abrió a pesar de que había luces dentro, decidió dejarlo pasar y tal vez probar suerte más adelante.

El caballero de piscis había vuelto a buscar a la joven florista más de una vez, sin éxito alguno, lo había intentado por todos los medios que le eran posibles: había vuelto a su casa, se había aparecido en la florería en las horas menos esperadas, incluso había peinado el pueblo de arriba abajo por si llegaba a toparse con ella de sorpresa. La situación no cambió, de algún modo siempre lograba eludirlo y cuando iba en su búsqueda directa sólo recibía los rechazos que su padre le hacía llegar de la manera más educada posible.

Todo ese misterio terminó el día en que su compañero Manigoldo llegó casi corriendo a su casa para informarle que cuando estaba haciendo rondas cerca del pueblo vio caminar a su chica del brazo de un joven llevando un cesto con varios postres que seguramente degustarían en algún sitio. Ante esto el santo de piscis salió directamente a confirmar lo que el caballero de cáncer le había contado, no podía creerlo y sólo podría hacerlo si lo veía él mismo. Llevando su vestimenta de entrenamiento para no llamar la atención y cubriéndose con su capa salió rumbo al pueblo, una vez cerca del puesto de flores del padre de Agasha, se escondió tras un pilar de otra casa. No aguardó mucho en su escondite cuando observó que un par de personas se acercaban al lugar tomadas de la mano; eran Agasha y el sujeto del que le había hablado Manigoldo. Al ver tal escena algo se encendió dentro del santo, nunca antes había experimentado esa sensación pero sí había oído hablar de ella, le molestaba sobre manera que ese muchacho tuviera sujeta de la mano a la florista, a su florista, que la hiciera sonreír y la mirara insistentemente. Apartó su vista un momento del tipo para posarla en ella, se veía sonriente quizá no tanto como cuando lo saludaba a él pero sonreía con sinceridad, había cierto brillo en su mirada y notó como acariciaba la mano de ese sujeto con cariño. Se reían de algo que ella había dicho y después su acompañante se detuvo a tomar una de las flores sueltas del puesto para posarla en el cabello de la joven. El santo dorado no pudo entender del todo su reacción ¿qué acaso no era lo que había querido? Al fin la florista iba a dejar de perseguirlo por cualquier lugar y dejaría de mandarle comida, flores y notas, se suponía que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas entonces ¿por qué se encontraba ante el intenso deseo de desaparecer a ese imbécil y ocupar su lugar? Albafica sintió que por primera vez estaba viendo algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta antes; antes ella le llamaba constantemente para pasar un tiempo con él, antes ella le acompañaba en sus rondas, antes ella le llevaba flores a él, antes Agasha le preparaba comida sólo a él, antes ella estaba a su total disposición y él, él sólo había sido un tonto que le decía "no" a todas sus atenciones. Ahora era distinto pues ya era demasiado tarde, al parecer ya había alguien más ocupando su lugar, permitiéndole a Agasha hacer todo lo que él nunca le permitió. No necesitaba ver más de aquello así que apartó la vista y empezó el camino de regreso al santuario.

Había pasado un mes desde que Agasha le había dicho que volvería por él pero no volvió más, ahora Albafica, que seguía medio recostado sobre la mesa, terminaba de rememorar todo lo sucedido y el cambio que estaba sucediendo en su interior. La echaba de menos, como nunca, jamás pensó en que aquello podría ocurrir pero había ocurrido y para su desgracia aconteció por las malas. Se había sincerado consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos, todo el tiempo que pasó con ella, todos sus detalles terminaron por enamorarlo pero no supo verlo. En ese momento él era quien quería correr a buscarla, pedirle que salieran, que le hablara, que volviera con él, pero sabía que todos esos deseos ya eran inútiles pues era demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto. Se arrepentía de lo sucedido y sabía que desde ese momento no dejaría de lamentarse por cómo actuó ya que le había costado el amor de la única persona que siempre estuvo ahí para él. Sin más tomo un pedazo de pergamino y un tintero, quizá ella no sabría de qué se trataba o quizá sí, escribió unas palabras en el papel y salió rumbo al pueblo temeroso de que fuera la última vez que visitara aquel lugar en específico. Una vez estando frente a la casa de Agasha se inclinó para dejar la nota al pie de la puerta, dio media vuelta y desapareció por donde vino. En aquel pedazo estaban escritas sólo estas palabras: " _Me arrepiento de lo que pasó_ ".


End file.
